


Dark Soul

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Banned Together Bingo, Consensual Kink, Dildos, F/M, Fisting, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Squirting, Tied Up Chloe Decker, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Chloe wants to find out what would happen if she gave into all of Maze's flirting and insinuations.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Dark Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BannedTogetherBinog. Prompt: Weird Sex

“So you’re absolutely sure you want to do this?” Maze asked, sitting in the chair beside Chloe’s bed. Her bag of sex toys was by her feet.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

Maze started putting her tongue out in sensual delight, and Chloe couldn’t help but find it attractive with the way she moved it.

“Decker, you’re gonna have the best sex you’ve ever had.” Chloe was already throbbing in between her legs, and she tried to tame her arousal. But then, Maze was right in her face, her gorgeous friend. “Now take off your clothes.”

Chloe immediately listened, pulling off her plain t-shirt, her bra, and then her pants. Maze pushed her back on the bed, and did the last part — removing her underwear.

“You ready?” Maze questioned, voice all low and sultry.

“Oh god, yes.”

A low laugh left her friend. “Oh, Chloe, God’s got nothin’ to with it.”

Maze widened her legs, and anxiety bubbled up in Chloe’s stomach, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to do it. She’d been eyeing her roommate for weeks, and the way Maze flirted and kept telling her they should have sex had left her incredibly frustrated. Sexually.

Breathing hard, Chloe laid back on her pillows, and widened her legs.

Maze’s smile was practically feral. She removed her shirt, leaving her in just a harness bra, the straps wrapping around her body. The leather supported her breasts, but they were bare. Maze’s dark nipples were already tightened with arousal. The side of all that perfect, dark skin made Chloe begin to run her hands over herself. She tried to reach down, and Maze grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t do it, Decker.”

Maze caressed her legs, the inner part of her thighs, then began to squeeze. She did that for so long that Chloe started to whimper. Her clit was throbbing, and she just wanted her.

Maze finally, _finally_ leaned in, grabbing Chloe’s hips, and she brought her mouth to her.

Chloe was so damn happy they were alone in the apartment, because she let out a cry as Maze’s tongue played at her entrance, pushing the tip of her tongue in, licking. She didn’t start out slow. She was vicious with it. Her tongue traveled up and down, Chloe’s legs beginning to close around Maze’s head. Her roommate’s shining black hair rubbed against her legs, the softness of it just another thing that turned her on. Hell, even the contrast of the two of them was driving Chloe up the wall. The blonde with the blue-green eyes and pale skin getting _claimed_ by a woman with dark skin, and hair, and devouring brown eyes that looked up at Chloe as she ate her out.

After she sucked on her clit for a time, and licked it, her tongue traveled down again. And _down_.

Chloe reached out to grab her hair, fingers tangling in it. Maze lifted up her head, licking Chloe’s wetness from her lips. The sight sent throbs up into her stomach. Still, she had a question to ask. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“What? Never heard of rimming, Decker?”

Before Chloe could respond (her body responded, it _wanted_ it, and wanted it _bad_ ) Maze was leaning down again, even lifting up Chloe’s legs, and her tongue found the tight, puckered muscle.

Maze was shifting on the bed, hips moving back and forth against nothing, clearly wanting Chloe just as badly as she wanted her.

“Mm, I love it when they’re tight,” Maze commented for a quick second before going back to ravishing her with her mouth.

Chloe whimpered, holding onto Maze’s head, struggling against her. Maze used one arm to hold her legs back.

“There we go. That’s it, Decker. Get all wet and turned on for me. You’re a little slut, aren’t you? My slut.”

Chloe’s nipples hardened from her words, and when she looked down at herself, her chest was flushed. She was moving against Maze, wanting more, wanting _release_.

When Chloe began to tingle, and feel sweet pleasure caressing her in intoxicating waves down, down, _down_ she moved her hips more fiercely, fighting against Maze’s control. But god, Maze was strong!

Eventually, Maze pulled back, leaving Chloe wet and wanting. Maze spanked her, spanking her so hard that she cried out.

“Hang in there, Decker… That is, if you want to continue.”

Chloe groaned, and met the gorgeous brown eyes that were now so close to hers seeing as Maze had climbed on top of her, warm leather rubbing against Chloe’s bare skin.

“I so want to continue.”

Chloe reached up, grabbing Maze’s face, and she kissed her.

Seeing as they’d never kissed before, it was sloppy, a little painful as their teeth knocked together. But they soon found a rhythm, and Maze let Chloe explore her mouth with her tongue. She let her bite her lips and work them between her teeth, and suck, and put her tongue far into her mouth.

Maze moaned, and then when Chloe pulled back just a fraction of an inch to catch her breath, Maze growled, sending shivers down Chloe’s spine.

After another quick kiss that was nowhere near as sloppy as when they started, Maze climbed off of her. She shimmied out of her leather pants, leaving her in a black thong. She took that off too. Chloe couldn’t help but stare at her swollen, slightly pink lips. They glistened with her arousal.

As Maze reached down to go through her bag of sex toys, Chloe got a full view of her ass, and nearly everything in between her legs. Not able to take just staring, she crawled over to her, got on the edge of the bed, grabbed her hips, and then sucked at her. Chloe had never done this before, but she soon realized she loved it. The heady scent of her friend was beyond intoxicating.

“Ooh, getting excited there, Chloe?”

Chloe simply responded with a moan. Maze straightened, a toy in her hand that she couldn’t see, but she arched her back, twisted her torso, and grabbed Chloe’s hair, knuckles tight against her scalp. She kept her there, enjoying her.

“Detective, I didn’t know you could eat a girl out. You’re pretty good at it.”

She then pulled back on Chloe’s hair, Chloe grunting and gasping, eyes widening at the arousal that had just burst through her; she could barely breathe.

“Get on your stomach,” Maze ordered.

Chloe pulled away from her and did just that, hugging her pillow to herself, feeling as if she would have to brace herself for whatever Maze had planned.

She heard a cap opening, and Maze ordered her to kneel while keeping her lower half down. She wanted her ass in the air. Chloe couldn’t help but beg Maze to do it _now_ , to do whatever she had in mind.

“Someone’s a slut, huh?” she questioned, voice low. Chloe whimpered.

Warm liquid went on her ass, and Chloe pulled back in surprise before leaning into it.

Maze got the outside of her all lubed up, and then she pressed a finger, wet with lube, into her. Just one finger; down to the knuckle. The sound Chloe let out was animalistic. She’d never felt anything as primal as this. It was as if she’d wanted this throughout all her adult life. Her roommate worked her open, adding another finger, making sure she was wet and ready inside.

“Alright, here we go,” she purred, taking her fingers out of her.

They were soon replaced with what felt like a bead.

Chloe got on her elbows, turning to try and look at Maze. “Wait, what’s that?”

“Oh, you know, just something I like to play with. Relax. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

So Chloe relaxed, and she felt the bead press in. Correction: _beads_ pressed into her. They stimulated her now-wanting ass, _burning_ as if her nerves didn’t know what to do with this new sensation. The beads went in, and in. And in. Chloe was biting her pillow, angling herself into the toy Maze was using.

“Yes, you’re being so good,” Maze crooned. “There we go, take it up the ass. Take all of it.”

They reached deeper and deeper and deeper, and Chloe cried out.

Maze spanked her, and said, “Nice job, Decker! All eighteen inches in you.”

Barely able to process that through all the wild pleasure deep in her stomach, she moaned wantonly, and it was if the sound wished to never end.

“Good girl,” Maze praised, spanking her again. And again.

Her blows were hard, and Chloe grunted from each one. They hurt, but in such a delicious way. And inside, well, she was filled up completely.

“Yeah, you like that?” Maze growled out. “You like that, you little slut?”

Lifting her head, Chloe groaned out, “I do! Yes, Maze! Yes!”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

One of her fingers found her opening in her wet folds, and she pushed it in.

“More,” Chloe begged. The one finger wasn’t enough.

“So you want more, huh?”

“Yes. Yes please!”

“Alright. You asked for it.”

She put a second finger in, and fucked her like that, sending waves of pleasure up into her stomach. It wasn’t enough. It just wasn’t enough.

“ _More_ ,” Chloe begged. “I want to see how much I can take.” She hadn’t even realized those words were going to leave her mouth, but she was glad they did.

“That good?” Maze asked, shoving a third finger in.

Wetness nearly spurted around Maze’s fingers. It wasn’t enough. “ _More_.”

“Ooh, careful, Decker. I really want to fist you at this point.”

Chloe could barely think at hearing those words. A fourth finger was put in, and she couldn’t _breathe_ , she couldn’t function. Pleasure was being punched up through her body, all the way up to her stomach, and then her chest.

Maze began to slide her fist in.

A scream left Chloe at the perfect sensation, her body practically opening for Maze.

She fisted her. She fisted her so hard, that Chloe was screaming, fingers holding the sheets in a death grip.

Yes, yes. More, more. Just a little bit more. Oh, yes. Yes!

Maze was growling at her, seemingly pleased with what she was doing to her.

Then, the pleasure reached its peak, bursting through her, absolutely throbbing. Chloe felt tears well up in her eyes at the powerful, beautiful sensations. Her juices squirted out onto Maze’s hand, and Maze fisted her through her orgasm. She took her hand out.

“Phew! Wow, I didn’t know you were this… accommodating,” Maze breathed, voice smooth. So sexual.

She had Chloe roll over again, and she played with the anal beads, leaving Chloe grunting, closing her legs. Her body just couldn’t take it. 

She loved it. She wanted it.

Closing her legs put pressure down in between them, and a groan left her as the anal beads felt so tight in her. Maze just kept fucking her with them, dirty talking to her, even praising her, but doing it in such a filthy, almost unkind way. Chloe closed her eyes, simply in bliss. She didn’t think about anything else. There _wasn’t_ anything else. How could there be with Maze fucking her so, so good?

She pressed the anal beads deep into her again, leaving pressure up in her stomach that her her rolling her hips into the air. Noticing her desperation, Maze slapped her pussy. Chloe screamed at it. Maze did it again.

“Hang in there, Chloe. We’re not done yet. Unless of course you want to be done.”

Chloe growled, sitting up and fisted her hand in Maze’s hair. She tried to wrap her body around her. Feeling the heat, the muscles, the smooth, perfect skin. She dragged her over to her, and she pulled her head back, biting at her throat. There was no need to be soft with Maze. She’d seen this girl beat up people with enjoyment like she had just eaten her favorite dessert. Or, as if she was close to climax. So there wouldn’t be anything soft and slow with her.

Maze let herself fall back, giving Chloe control, yet holding onto her tightly, nails digging in, so close to drawing blood. Chloe moved her mouth down, biting at one of Maze’s nipples, and giving the other one the same treatment.

“Someone’s a hungry girl.”

To prove it, she licked down her body, and then found her supremely wet folds. She licked, she sucked. Maze tightened her strong legs around her, crying out. She reached her orgasm quickly, body clearly enjoying this more than Chloe had expected.

Maze screamed, and then she flipped Chloe over with her legs, moving down on top of her, and putting a hand to her chest, holding her down. Chloe nearly screamed, and Maze was rubbing herself down against her. It wasn’t satisfying. It wasn’t _enough_.

“You gonna be good?”

Chloe nodded.

Maze grasped her throat, but didn’t squeeze. “Say, It.”

Breathing heavy, barely able to think, Chloe said, “I’ll be good. I promise, Maze. I’ll be good.”

Maze leaned down and kissed her, squeezing her neck slightly. Then, she got off the bed, and grabbed what looked like a blindfold.

“You ready for this?”

“Hell yes.”

A dark laugh left her friend.

Chloe was compliant as Maze blindfolded her, and then ropes were on her, wrapping around her torso, and her arms and legs. Her legs were tied so that they were high up and she couldn’t put them down. A spreader bar had been put between her ankles, leaving her wide. And then, finally, all of it payed off. A wet, silicone toy pressed against her core.

And then—

Wait, were those spike-like things she felt against her skin? They were soft, couldn’t really do any harm, but Chloe had expected a vibrator, or perhaps even a normal dildo. She should’ve taken into account that Maze wasn’t normal.

Still, Chloe said nothing as Maze began to fuck her with it, putting it deeper and deeper. She wanted this more than anything; wanted it beyond anything she’d ever desired before.

Lucifer sprang to mind in her head, as she thought about her desire.

_What is it you truly desire?_

This. She wanted this.

Maze put the toy in deep, the silicone tips all around the sides of the dildo pressing and pumping and scraping gently against her insides. She screamed, bursting with emotion. She wanted to move, wanted to escape these ropes. How strange it was that bodies desired pleasure, and wanted more, and more, even while they tried to fight, the over-stimulation something that couldn’t be handled. She was pushed past that threshold she couldn’t take, and it went more, and more. Maze fucked her hard and fast with the strangely shaped toy, practically making her insides vibrate.

When she came, it was violent, her juices squirting from her, coating Maze’s hand and even reaching up to her arm, her breasts.

Her insides clenched rhythmically around the dildo, all the little attachments on the sides. She _pulsed_ , the strange shape of the toy still being fucked into her, caressing and stabbing and pressing _outward_ and into her, even as her body tightened.

It was as if Maze was milking her, trying to get as much out of her climax as possible. Her juices were still pumping out of her, dripping down to her ass, all over her thighs. The beads still pressed deep inside of her.

Chloe screamed.

Maze took the toy out, and then she slowly played with the anal beads, letting Chloe catch her breath.

“How was that, Decker?”

Chloe couldn’t speak. It had been _amazing_. She swallowed roughly and nodded her head. Maze torturously pulled the beads out of her, going so slowly that Chloe could feel each caress of their strange shape.

Once they were out, Maze quickly untied her, and then she left the room.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I’ll be back, Decker!”

It was a few minutes before Maze came back, and she thrust a water bottle at Chloe. “Drink.”

She eagerly took the water bottle and did just that. Meanwhile, Maze toweled her dry, and she put lotion where she’d put the ropes, rubbing gently. She put a soft blanket over her {“Did you get this from Trixie’s room?” “What? No… Yes.”), and then she handed her, of all things, a cookie.

“Sit up. Eat it.” Confused, Chloe took it, and started to eat. Maze could apparently see the confusion on her face because she elaborated, “You need calories, sugar. You just spent a whole lot of those things. And hey, if you’re tired, I’m up for cuddling. I’m definitely tired.”

“Did you even get off as much as me?” Chloe asked around a mouthful of soft chocolate chip cookie.

Maze gave her a sly grin. “In my own way.”

“You’re sure you don’t want me to—”

“No,” Maze practically called out in a sensual voice.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. Maze nodded. So she just went back to eating her cookie.

“I have some water boiling.”

“Why?” Chloe asked in utter confusion.

“Gotta clean the toys somehow! Alright, I’m gonna get a bubble bath ready, and get more lotion on you when you’re done. I’ll change the sheets while you’re in there.”

“Wow. Maze. _Thank you_.”

“So you had a good time?”

Chloe just widened her eyes, and nodded as if Maze had asked the most dumb and obvious question in the world.

Maze gave her a half-smile.

“Good.”

She leaned in and kissed her cheek, and Chloe almost pulled back, shocked by the tender gesture. When she met Maze’s eyes, she saw something there that Maze claimed she didn’t have. A soul.


End file.
